


I Love You

by EggMuffin



Series: Last Moments [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, stupid use of one's last few minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggMuffin/pseuds/EggMuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy's about to die and he has to do one thing before he goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

''C'mon, pick up, pick up,'' Eggsy groans, half in frustration, half in pain.

 

It's late and the cold bites his hands, but he really needs to make this call. Needs to tell Harry.

 

It's fuckin' ironic. For the past few years he's been earning his living by putting his life on the line, but he's usually escaped without a scratch. Instead, what gets him in the end, is a stab wound from a thug. He's not going to die in a maniac's lair, he's going to die in a filthy backstreet in south London.

 

Eggsy guesses that the life he's been leading was too good to last, anyway. Perfect job, great fam, relationship with the most amazing man on Earth and of course his past will catch up with him after having lulled him into thinking he's safe.

 

But then life comes back with a vengeance and fuckin' stabs him in the fuckin' gut. Several times. He was always meant to die this way, probably.

 

Eggsy reasons he's got two options. Option one: call an ambulance, heck, even call Kingsman, let them know he's in shit, and they'll come for him. But he can feel himself slipping, the bleeding's fucking horrible and he knows he will not live for long, even if someone got to him soon. Option two: accept that he's going to die and spend his last few minutes making sure Harry knows how much Eggsy loves him. Scratch that, Eggsy's only got one option. And Harry's got to pick up his fuckin' phone, _come on, come on, fuck, Harry, fuckin' answer already Christ –_

 

''Eggsy?''

 

Eggsy draws a shuddery breath. Fuckin' finally.

 

''Hi, Harry.''

 

''Are you alright?''

 

No, he's not. He's so fuckin' far from alright, Christ. ''Yeah, 'course I am.''

 

He presses hard on the wound. ''Harry, you know I love you, right?''

 

Harry chuckles. ''You _have_ told me. Eggsy, what's going on?''

 

''Nuffin. I just love you.''

 

''And I love you.'' It's the best thing Eggsy's heard all day. He smiles despite the cold and the fuckin' pain.

 

''Eggsy, are you alright?'' Harry asks again and Eggsy wants to tell him. But it doesn't matter right now. ''Are you drunk?''

 

No, God no, he wishes he were, though. ''I love you,'' Eggsy says again as the edges of his vision start to turn black. He knows he's gonna pass out soon. He's gonna bleed to death soon. _He's gonna have to leave Harry soon._ The thought makes his breath catch and his heart skip a beat and he really can't afford that right now.

 

''Listen, Harry, yeah, I'm drunk. Drunk off my tits.'' He forces a laugh and is rewarded with the sound of Harry's chuckle. ''Drunk in love. With you.''

 

''Eggsy, you're not making sense. Should I come and get you?''

 

Eggsy wants Harry to come. But he doesn't want a sad Harry to be the last thing he sees.

 

''Listen, Harry, love, I'm gonna get going. I'll be home soon, yeah?'' Eggsy says and it surprises him how well he's pulling this off.

 

''Alright, love. Be safe.''

 

''I love you, Harry,'' Eggsy says and begs to stay alive long enough to hear Harry say it back.

 

He does.

 

''I love you,'' Harry says and Eggsy lets the phone slip from his fingers. He's done what he needed to do.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tumblr post: ''Person B knowing they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out.'' by @otpdisaster
> 
> Someone's probably done this already, but here's my effort at angst. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> tumblr: @eggmuffinwrites


End file.
